The curiosity killed the cat (A naruhina one-shot)
by Min-chan17
Summary: What does a cat and a fox have in common? besides nothing, maybe their curiosity. Must read to find out, all Naruhina fluff fellows.


**_Your life it's defined by the opportunities you take and by the ones that you don't_**. Uzumaki Naruto was one to understand that.

By now at his 22 years, our favorite unpredictable ninja was totally different from our clad orange ninja we all remember. His blonde locks a little bit longer resemble the late 4th Hokage, he has a tall almost sculptural figure with broad shoulders and a well-defined six pack, right now you could say he was handsome and young as anybody else, besides his remarkable whiskers at each side of his face, his eyes held the life of an old warrior and maybe something more. Those azure pools have seen so many things: comrades felt, fear, dead, hate but held none of them, instead they held a boyish curiosity for what was in front of them.

A patch of dark silky hair? He was amazed by that? Yes, those raven locks had become his new addiction just like ramen, he could spent his entire life playing with them, caressing them or just inhaling the sweet lavender fragrance of them. Now if you could take a better look, you may say that wasn't the only thing that gave him curiosity. He was sitting with his back under a Sakura tree, it was late spring an in his lap, between his strong legs, were two milk like ones, those creamy legs envelope in an orange kimono were part of the reason he use clones to do the hokage job, so he could spare some time like this filling his curiosity. Now here with the sun light they look just perfect, he loved those legs, thankful to him that he was one of the privilege guys who could look at them, he would love to carry those legs out in public, but them he might need to kill a few that try to watch, while he was caressing those legs, she stirred. Now it was time to let his curiosity get the best of him with her face. Her eyes flutter open and two lavender orbs held his gaze, he had never felt so loved with just one stare and he had never felt so powerless when those pearls cry for him, in times of war or in times when something in his stomach remind him all the hate he was supposed to feel. Those eyes just as her kekkai-gaykai had seen through his soul and even now, there were his little heaven, after all the lost, after all the blood, after all a shinobi must endure, they held innocence, purity they keep him warm inside.

Moving a little south there was her perfect nose and below, there were one of his favorite parts of her, the ones that started his curiosity over her: those plump kissable pink lips of her. They were his favorite dessert from all, with those she can manage to tamed the worst council meeting without even raising her voice, she could get the moon if she dared to pout with them and when they turned the corners into that little smile of hers, the sun look brighter, the day looked better and his heart would skipped a beat. When he looked at them he could remember the first time they share a kiss, it was after training, they were clumsy, nervous and shy as hell but he loved the 30 seconds they last. After all of his previous kissing he will still remained saying that there was no compare, even with all of his previous kissing partners (remember sasuke lolz :-) theirs was a real first kiss. Since then they had practice a considerable amount of time getting to know each other's mouths in every opportunity they got. Even after their years together she will still get that blush on her porcelain face each time he stole one of those and that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. That always keep his curiosity at top, the fact that they always feel like firsts.

She had always shared her first with him: the first date, the first kiss, the first homemade ramen bowl and their first night together. At first he couldn't believe that a lovely person like Hinata hadn't compared him with any previous suitors for all matter. But he was grateful, for this petite woman that had become his stone in times of storm and his shield from pain. Even when they started dating she didn't flinch to the stares, she was always so sure that she loved him, when he wasn't sure himself yet. And now as hokage of Konoha he still held the same amount of curiosity for this girl, his beloved one.

**_"_****_Naruto-kun"_**

Her voice bring him back to reality **"Ne, Hinata- chan, did you have a nice nap?"** he asked with a grim on his face

**_"_****_Hai, it's always nice to sleep in your arms, Naruto-kun"_** she blushed and look other way **_"Eto, you look like you were in a lot of thinking, is everything alright?"_**

**"****I was just a little curious Hinata-chan"**

She giggled **_"Remember what happens to the curious cat, Naruto Kun"_**

He beamed **"That won't happened to me you see** (he decided to lean forward so their mouths were really close) **I'm a really bad fox so I get curious very easy"** (he breath the last part on her lips)

**_"_****_Na-naruto-kun"_** she said getting even a red beet

This time he closed the small gap and their lips met **"Are you** (Kiss) **curious** (kiss) **about **(kiss) **what it's** (kiss) **on** (kiss) **my** (kiss) **mind, hime** (kiss)?" she nodded between the kisses **"Would you marry me?"** He stopped trailing kisses and took a small box out of his robe.

*Thumb*

**Maybe the curiosity does kill the cat… but in this case our cat just fainted for about 5 minutes and them accept the proposal**


End file.
